Kuroe Ningyouhara
Summary Kuroe Ningyouhara is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. Kuroe is a cursed Japanese doll, though she has already lifted her curse during her stay at the Yasu household. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B, at least 9-B with Mode: Kingdom Kiyomori Name: Kuroe Ningyouhara Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Wathe, Cursed Doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Hair Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Healing, Absorption, Transformation, Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) | Statistics Amplification Attack Potency: Wall level (Her hair can pierce concrete and is comparable to Fear's drill) | Same, at least Wall level with Mode: Kingdom Kiyomori (Punches strong enough to shake the air around her, her punch is said to rival Elsie Hinai and when stopped by Dainsleif it produced a loud crash as though two cars had collided head on) Speed: Likely Peak Human normally (Should be comparable to Fear and other Wathes) | Same, Superhuman to Subsonic with Mode: Kingdom Kiyomori (Moves and punches faster than the eye can see, shaking the air around her) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Superhuman with hair (Can lift and restrain around 18 adult women) Striking Strength: Likely Street Class normally (Likely comparable to Sovereignty), | Same, at least Wall Class with Mode: Kingdom Kiyomori (Punches strong enough to shake the air around her) Durability: Street level, Wall level with hair (Can form shields that block attacks from stronger Wathes, such as Fourteen's brick projectiles) Stamina: Likely High, should be comparable to Fear and Konoha Range: Standard melee range, at least tens of meters with hair Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter that quickly comes up with new techniques and ways to use her hair powers. Weaknesses: None notable | Mode: Kingdom Kitomori only lasts for an instant, enough for a single attack, and it cannot be used repeatedly Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Kuroe’s original form is a Japanese doll. Hair Manipulation: Kuroe has the power to control and extend her hair at will. She can use it to cling to walls and ceilings and she can make it become as strong as steel wires. If severed, her hair can still retain its supernatural properties for a while, so it can be used to create restraints or bandages. * Mode: Chaotic Tadamori: Kuroe uses her hair to capture and restrain the target. * Mode: Satisfied Yorimori: Kuroe wraps an injury using strands of her hair. The target feels a slight pain that is quickly replaced by ambiguous warmth as the hair lets out a small light. The reverse flow of Kuroe’s life force into the injury improves the target’s body self-recovery, making it capable of healing injuries at a faster pace than normal, with the effect improved by applying warmth to the injury. For example, a mostly healed two-weak old cut in an arm would be completely healed in a night’s rest or in about ten minutes if supported by a hand warmer with a casual effort. The healing's effects can also be improved by injecting more life force, although overdoing this can exhaust Kuroe's stored life force, weakening her and turning part of her hair white. * Mode: Cushioning Munemori: Kuroe shapes her hair into a thin layer like a protective barrier or a shield to block enemy attacks. * Mode: Killing Machine Masakado: Kuroe turns her hair into capturing ropes to entangle the enemy. She can capture over twenty humans at the same time. * Mode: Penetrator Yoshimasa: Kuroe hardens her hair into several powerful spears capable of piercing concrete. * Mode: Mongolian Death Worm Yoshikado: Kuroe hides her growing hair under sand or under objects covering the ground such as pieces of scrap metal to set up a trap. * Mode: Sargasso Tsunemori: Kuroe spreads her hair out along the surrounding floor in a wide area, forming a black carpet. As soon as a target steps into the zone, a great amount of hair entangles the person's ankles to immobilize them. * Mode: Sleeping Sadayoshi: Kuroe strangles the target/s neck/s to knock them out. * Mode: Kingdom Kiyomori: Kuroe wraps her hair around her limbs. Her hair starts to glow with the same light found in her healing technique. This technique enhances Kuroe's physical strength by delivering life force from the hair wrapped around the body, then uses her hair to strengthen her own movements like wearing a powersuit. Although only lasting for an instant, it produces similar results to Elsie Hinai's Clockwork's Life. Life Force Absorption: A common ability of cursed dolls is the ability to drain the life force of others, which Kuroe does by using her hair as a medium. Curse: Kuroe’s curse was to steal her owner’s hair bit by bit during the night and slowly drain their life force with her hair until she killed them, but it was lifted due to her stay at the Yashu household. Senses: Kuroe is able to sense the presence of others nearby. As a Wathe Kuroe can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Kuroe is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. Key: Pre-Volume 15 | Post-Volume 15 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Dolls Category:Artificial Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Curse Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Surface Scalers